Quien vive, quien muere, quien cuenta tu historia
by An Bouwer
Summary: Penguin Random House @penguinrandom ¡Todo está bien! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque la autobiografía de All Might está aquí! "All Might: El Precio y el Principio de la Paz", ¡Ya está disponible! [Parte 6 de "Ve todo en un resplandor"]


Esta historia pertenece a la serie _"Ve todo en un resplandor"_, siendo la _[Parte 6]_

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Esto ocurre unos años antes de 'La historia tiene los ojos en ti', pero después de '¿Alguna vez seré más de lo que siempre he sido?', Midoriya tiene 23 años.

Un recordatorio de los nombres de héroes: Detonation es Bakugou y Polarise es Todoroki.

Bubblegum Blitz y Tatsuko son OCs superficiales que se mencionan por primera vez en este fi—Bubblegum Blitz es un ayudante que trabaja en la agencia de Deku. Tiene 18 años y es no binario (N/T: debido a que no hay forma neutra de referirme a Bubblegum en español usaré términos masculinos, espero no molestar a nadie con esto). Tatsuko es una amiga de Toshinori que vive en la ciudad rural cerca de su casa. Ninguno de ellos es muy importante para la trama.

* * *

Midoriya toma el tren hacia el campo y luego camina quince minutos hasta la casa de Toshinori.

Toshinori se retiró oficialmente hace un año, pero su casa de campo de ladrillo no se siente habitada. El disperso jardín delantero está cubierto de maleza, casi distinguible de las plantas.

Midoriya llama a la puerta, pero no hay respuesta. Llama de nuevo. Nada.

Tiene una copia de las llaves de la casa. Por si acaso. Abre la puerta y entrecierra los ojos en la oscuridad de la casa. Tazas y cuencos vacíos cubren la mesa de café. Hay una maraña de almohadas y mantas en el sofá. Midoriya explora el resto de la casa. Se encuentra en un estado similar: los platos están sin hacer, y los alimentos podridos están afuera, la ropa está acumulada en la lavadora, y el moho llena el lavabo del baño.

Encuentra a Toshinori afuera. Este lado de la casa se ve todavía más deteriorado que el frente. La hierba larga casi llega a sus rodillas. El espacio vacío no es atractivo ni calmante. Solo está vacío.

Toshinori salta cuando la puerta trasera se cierra de golpe.

— ¿Izuku?

Midoriya se sienta a su lado.

—Hey, Toshinori. Olvidaste que venía hoy, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Olvidar? No, yo… d –la mirada de Toshinori se aleja de Midoriya, de vuelta al tramo de maleza sobrecrecida que se extiende ante ellos. —Pensé que estabas en recuperación hasta abril.

—Es abril –dice Midoriya.

—Oh.

Toshinori lleva un cárdigan grueso sobre lo que podría ser su pijama. Hay una taza de té junto a su codo, pero no sale vapor de la taza. Está frío.

— ¿Has comido hoy? –pregunta Midoriya. Toshinori frunce los labios., como si no supiera la respuesta. Midoriya se pone de pie. —Voy a ir a hacernos algo.

—Yo debería estar haciendo eso –dice Toshinori.

—Está bien –dice Midoriya.

—Eres el invitado.

—No hay problema.

—Puedo hacer mi propia comida –espetó Toshinori.

Midoriya se congelo en la puerta. La voz de Toshinori colgando en el aire. Su tono, esa expresión torcida en su rostro—parece mucho más áspera en el contexto de la quietud del campo.

—Sé que puedes –dice Midoriya.

Toshinori se quita el flequillo de la cara. Su cabello cuelga en una trenza desgastada por su espalda. ¿Lo ha cepillado últimamente?

—Lo siento –dice Toshinori. —No debí haberme sobresaltado—

—No creo que no seas capaz de hacer tu propia comida –dice Midoriya.

—Lo sé. Es solo que…

Midoriya regresa a su asiento. Tiene el día libre, y llamará a su agencia para informarles que tampoco puede ir mañana. Tiene el tiempo para asegurarse de que Toshinori haya comido, y que haya comida en la nevera, y que Toshinori sepa cuánto se preocupa por él, incluso después de todos estos años.

¿Cuándo pasó esto? Sabía que era difícil para Toshinori, que el cambio abrupto de la enseñanza en un lugar tan caótico como la UA a la jubilación sería difícil, pero no se dio cuenta de que esto sería tan malo.

— ¿Solo? –pregunta Midoriya.

—A veces siento que no puedo hacer nada –dice Toshinori. —Como si realmente soy incapaz. A veces—a veces me despierto, y siento que esas décadas que pasé como el Símbolo de la Paz fueron un sueño, y en realidad sido alguien sin quirk y enfermo toda mi vida –Toshinori entrecierra los ojos hacia el horizonte cubierto de hierba. —Nunca pensé que terminaría aquí.

—Se te permite tener esto –dice Midoriya, colocando una mano en el brazo de Toshinori. Es huesudo debajo de su cárdigan. ¿Ha perdido peso? —No le debes nada a nadie. Después de todo lo que hiciste, todo lo que diste, mereces simplemente disfrutar de la vida.

—Creo que podría olvidado cómo hacerlo. Nunca tuve tiempo libre cuando era un héroe. ¿Qué hago ahora que todo lo que tengo es tiempo libre? Solo pienso todo el día, y cuanto más pienso, más irreal se siente todo –Toshinori pasa una mano a través de su cabello. Su flequillo cuelga sobre sus ojos, ladeado. —Cuanto más duermo, más cansado me siento.

De nuevo, Midoriya piensa, _¿Cuándo pasó esto?_

—Nunca has tenido pasatiempos, ¿Verdad? –dice Midoriya. —Tienes tiempo para probarlos todos. También tienes el dinero, aunque si necesitas algo, estoy aquí—

—Tengo más dinero del que podría usar, mi chico –Toshinori interrumpe, y las comisuras de su boca se levantan. Una pequeña sonrisa, apenas allí. Eso cuenta.

— ¡Entonces puedes ordenar un montón de kits de principiantes y probarlos! Rompecabezas, caligrafía, hacer velas, pintar, escribir, hornear –Midoriya se pone de pie. Se está poniendo enérgico. Hace un gesto hacia la tierra que se extiende frente a él. Un lienzo en blanco. —Jardinería.

Toshinori ya no se ve cansado; se ve encariñado.

— ¿Hacer telas? ¿De verdad?

—Tengo más ideas –dice Midoriya. —Docenas. Cientos. Podrías hacer tantas cosas. Puedes tomar una clase en línea, o escribir un libro, o comenzar una colección. Yo mismo soy un coleccionista, pero es por mercancía de héroes, así que no estoy seguro de que eso cuente como un pasatiempo o solo una extensión de mi carrera.

—Escribir un libro –repitió Toshinori, ignorando profundamente la segunda mitad de las divagaciones de Midoriya. —Un libro. Quizás.

* * *

nombre del grupo: los ángeles de aizawa

deku: sé que están todos ocupados – yo estoy ocupado también, más de lo que podría haber imaginado – pero si tienen tiempo, pueden visitar a toshinori?

deku: no lo abrumen en la próxima semana con visitas, pero por favor, cuando tengan tiempo, les agradecería que lo visitaran o le envíen un correo.

uravity: por supuesto, deku! probablemente debería haber ido ya…

ingenium: Me aseguraré de hacerlo. También he estado increíblemente ocupado últimamente.

charge bolt: me siento bastante mierda ahora para ser honesto

creati: Nos aseguraremos de visitarlo. Gracias por el recordatorio, Midoriya.

creati: ¿Está todo bien con Yagi?

deku: él está bien!

deku: solo

deku: se mudó al campo después de vivir en la ciudad y trabajar como un héro/maestro por décadas. es un gran ajuste. se lo debemos. después de todo lo que ha hecho, no podemos dejarlo solo.

earphone jack: lleva viviendo allí unos 6 meses, por qué de repente el sentimiento de culpa?

creati: Kyouka, no creo que Midoriya esté tratando de hacernos sentir culpables. Está tratando de ayudar a All Might.

cellophane: yo también me siento horrible

deku: vale, lamento haber herido sus sentimientos, pero Toshinori nos enseñó durante tres años. Nos ayudó a hacernos quienes somos. Y él salvo a todo este país – más que a este país – e inspiró a toda nuestra generación y trabajó durante décadas y si ni siquiera podemos hacer el tiempo para visitarlo regularmente para que no se sienta solo, entonces no solo hemos fallado como héroes, hemos fallado como personas decentes.

charge bolt: whoa

cellophane: dije que me sentía horrible?

cellophane: quise decir que me sentía como una completa y absoluta mierda

uravity: deku, estás bien?

ingenium: Esto parece muy específico. deku, ¿Quieres hablar de ellos? Podríamos ir por unas bebidas.

deku: No.

deku: Todo está bien.

charge bolt: se te escaparon las letras mayúsculas y todo, amigo

ingenium: Salgo del trabajo a medio día. Déjame ir y buscarte.

deku: Estoy bien

deku: solo

deku: todos hablen con su papá. No es tan difícil

-¿Silenciar las notificaciones de este chat?

Por 15 minutos  
Por 1 hora  
Por 8 horas  
Por 24 horas  
Hasta que se vuelvan a encender  
Cancelar

-Hasta que se vuelvan a encender

* * *

thebookwassomuchbetter ha reblogueado smirking-alya

[Imagen: _Captura de pantalla de un artículo sensacionalista titulado, '¿All Might muerto?'_]

fernandidilly-yo:

ESTABA BUSCAANDO POR INFO DE ALL MIGHT PARA UN ENSAYO Y ENCONTRÉ ESTO Y COMENCÉ A LLORAR EN CLASE

.

agentgrayyson:

all might fue encontrado muerto en ua

.

purple-hearts-of-oz:

él está bien?

.

greenbeams:

sí, él está bien pero murió

.

anxiousdemifaemess:

Odio los post como este, joder

No sé cuántos años tienes, pero recuerdo haber visto la última pelea de All Might en vivo y tomarme de la mano con mis amigos porque no estábamos seguros de que All Might pudiera lograrlo. Recuerdo ver cómo nuestro Símbolo se hacía cada vez más pequeño y pensé que iba a desaparecer para siempre. Bromas como esta son de mal gusto.

Y E! News nunca tiene información confiable, debes ignorar caso todo lo que dicen a la vista

.

lazyingsinlight:

jodidas e! news. no los han demandado suficientes figuras públicas? cómo están funcionando todavía?

.

smirking-alya:

abogados de héroes profesionales e! news

[Imagen: _Cuántas veces tenemos que darle una lección anciano?_]

Notas: 3,951  
Etiquetado: #cuando será derrotado el mal que es e news #héroes #all might

* * *

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que te vimos por aquí.

Midoriya se queda mirando a la mujer apoyada contra el marco de la puerta. Es Tatsuko. Tiene una bolsa de comestibles debajo del brazo una niña se retuerce debajo del otro. No parece enojada con él. Él casi desea que lo ella lo este.

Tatsuko suspira y baja a su hija. Lanza una paleta en dirección de la niña y dice: —No corras a donde no te vea, ¿Me escuchaste?

La hija la atrapa y entonces se escapa para acosar a algunos de los niños del vecindario que merodean por la tienda de conveniencia. Tatsuko se sienta al lado de Midoriya en el banco destartalado sin preguntar si puede unirse a él.

—Cómo está tu… –Tatsuko hace un gesto a Midoriya. Él no está seguro de si ella está gesticulando a su espalda, sus brazos o sus piernas. —No sé qué parte de ti estaba rota.

Midoriya intenta una sonrisa. Se siente mal en su cara. La quita.

—Más de una parte, pero gracias de todos modos, señora.

Tatsuko golpea el banco. Probablemente ella quiere golpearlo, pero tiene miedo de golpear accidentalmente una fractura sanando de su cráneo, aunque su cráneo está bien.

—No me llames señora –se queja —, y quita esa maldita mirada de autocompasión de tu cara. ¿Crees que lo habrías ayudado más si te hubieras venido aquí completamente enyesado?

—No tenía un yeso en todo el cuerpo –dice Midoriya.

—Aunque apuesto a que no te veías muy bonito –dice Tatsuko.

Midoriya se encoge de hombros.

—Tenía muchos doctores cuidándome. Personas con quirks curativos de primer nivel. Ellos…

Midoriya entrelaza sus manos en su regazo, pasando la yema de su pulgar por viejas cicatrices. La parte que realmente le está afectando, la parte que no quiere decir en voz alta, es que ni siquiera ha considerado venir a visitar a Toshinori en los últimos meses. Le había enviado mensajes, había hablado brevemente con él por teléfono al menos una vez a la semana, pero Midoriya debería haber sabido que eso no era suficiente.

Toshinori tampoco lo había visitado. Al comienzo de su carrera del héroe, hace unos pocos años, Toshinori había estado pegado a su cama cada vez que estaba herido.

Midoriya había asumido que Toshinori estaba demasiado débil para hacer el viaje para verlo. O tal vez simplemente no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Las lesiones graves eran un riesgo labora. No tenía que ser un gran evento cada vez que Midoriya se lanzara por la borda.

Pero mientras estaba acostado en esa cama de hospital, Midoriya nunca, ni una sola vez consideró que Toshinori no lo había visitado porque estaba enfrentando su propio tipo de batalla.

—Me arreglaron rápido –terminó Midoriya. —La TF siempre es molesta y requiere mucho tiempo—pero quiero decir, volví al trabajo bastante rápido.

—Demasiado rápido –regaña Tatsuko. Cierto. Todo el pueblo probablemente sabe de los últimos meses. Los medios de comunicación había seguido de cerca la historia.

Midoriya se frota los nudillos. Se siente como corteza.

—Y aún así no…

Esta vez, Tatsuko no lo golpeó.

—Estás aquí ahora, ¿Non? Simplemente no desparezcas de nuevo durante meses. Es todo lo que puedes hacer –se pone de pie, desempolvando sus jeans salpicados de pintura, y recoge sus víveres. —No sirve de nada estresarse sobre mierda que no puedes cambiar, niño. Solo quédate allí para tu viejo. Eres mejor que la mayoría de los niños grandes de la ciudad. Siempre se enredan demasiado en sus propios problemas y olvidan que existe alguien más. Creo que tienes le problema opuesto.

Midoriya se ríe. Algo se desenrolla en su pecho, la tensión abandona sus hombros y le sonríe Tatsuko.

—Gracias –dice.

Ella le resta importancia a su disculpa con un movimiento de mano.

—Los niños planean organizar una asamblea de héroes a fin de año. Será mejor que estés allí, mocoso. Tú y tú papá. Traigan un platillo.

Se marcha para recoger a su hija de donde está cortando flores de los jardines del vecino. Ella está fuera del alcance de audición antes de que Midoriya pueda corregir el hecho de que había llamado a Toshinori su papá.

* * *

Mensaje directo.

Midoriya: perdón por lo grosero que fui en el chat grupal. tenías razón – estoy un poco decido en este momento

Midoriya: esa oferta de bebidas todavía está en pie?

Iida: Para un amigo, siempre.

Iida: ¿Estás libre a las 8 esta noche?

* * *

E! News

Historias Principales en _Héroes_

**¿Impactante Relación Secreta? El Héroe Ingenium y Deku Vistos en una Cita en el Centro de Tokyo.**

[Imagen: _Iida y Deku, vestidos con ropa casual, estaban sentados en una mesa discreta, con bebidas en sus manos. Las cejas de Iida están fruncidas, y toda su ayuda centrada en Midoriya. La tenue iluminación y su gorra de béisbol oscurecían el rostro de Midoriya._]

Hace 25 minutos

**¿La Vida Oculta del Crimen de Detonation el No. 2?**

[Imagen: _Detonation se alejaba de una multitud de reposteros implacables. En una mano sostenía bolsas de supermercado. La otra, alzada con una seña grosera hacia las cámaras, estaba borrosa._]

Hace 8 horas

**¡Nunca Creerás Con Qué Héroe De La Clase 3-A Copycat Está Casado!**

[Imagen: _El rostro sonriente de Momona junto a una silueta oscurecida, con un signo de interrogación ocultando su rostro._]

Hace 12 horas

* * *

Midoriya golpea con el dedo el borde de su escritorio. El kevlar modificado en sus guantes hace un extraño ruido hueco contra la madera.

— ¿Recibiste los paquetes que te envié por correo?

Toshinori se ríe. Es un sonido húmedo, su garganta está congestionada de sangre, pero no se interrumpe con tos seca, así que Midoriya sabe que no es un mal día.

— ¿Cuál?

—Uh. Envié algunos libros de 'cómo hacer' sobre cocina, jardinería, tejido de punto y costura. Envié algunas notas con ese último. Sabes que he estado haciendo cosplay desde que era un niño, así que sé mucho sobre costura, así que si mis notas no son suficientes, entonces puedes llamarme. Oh, pero no tienes una máquina de coser—

—Izuku –dice Toshinori.

—También compré algunos juegos de rompecabezas. Algunas pinturas de acuarelas y acrílicas, lienzos y pinceles. Agujas e hilo de tejer. Y—

—Izuku –dice Toshinori nuevamente —, es demasiado.

— ¡No lo es! Todavía no sabes lo que te gusta. Necesitas un poco de todo.

—No deberías gastan tanto dinero en mí.

—Ahora soy un héroe profesional –dice Midoriya. — ¿Recuerdas todas esas veces que me compraste cosas en la preparatoria y no permitiste que mi madre o yo te devolviéramos el dinero porque dijiste que podías pagarlo?

—No tienes que pagarme. No en ese entonces, y no ahora que tienes un trabajo a tiempo completo. Lo hice porque quería.

—Y eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo –dice Midoriya. —Me gusta comprarte cosas. Y ahora puedo pagarlo también.

Midoriya salta del escritorio y se desploma en una silla de computadora. Retrocede y choca contra Bubblegum Blitz, un ayudante recién adquirido, ocupado llenando el papeleo del encuentro de esa mañana con un villano en el centro. Alzó la vista.

_Lo siento_, Midoriya susurró a través de una sonrisa. Bubblegum Blitz chilló.

Toshinori se ríe y suena exasperado con cariño, como solía sonar en la preparatoria, cuando la clase enviaba a Midoriya a explicar por qué habían destruido accidentalmente otra parte del campus, y que todos sabían que All Might tenía una debilidad por él. Había dejado de funcionar también cuando Aizawa se dio cuenta y exigió que se le hicieran todos los informes directamente a él, pero Midoriya siempre recordaría la forma en que Toshinori lo miraba como si estuviera dividido entre disciplinarlos y reírse del desastre que sus niños siempre lograban hacer.

—Te he enseñado demasiado bien –dice Toshinori.

— ¿Intentaras las cosas que te conseguí? –pregunta Midoriya. — ¿Por favor? No tiene que gustarte y puedes tirar todo, pero solo… inténtalo. Y avísame si quieres algo más.

—Creo que puedo ordenar cosas de Amazon yo mismo, mi chico.

— ¿Estás seguro de que sabes cómo usar una computadora, viejo?

Esta vez, la risa de Toshinori estalla. Midoriya se frota las mejillas, sintiéndolas calientes.

—Lo siento –dice Midoriya.

—No te disculpes, mi chico. Me lo merecía.

Después de que se despiden y cuelgan, Midoriya levanta la vista. Bubblegum Blitz lo mira fijamente.

—Lo siento –dice Midoriya de nuevo. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No –dice Bubblegum Blitz. —No, no. Todo está—¡Todo está bien!

Sigue mirando a Midoriya durante un largo minuto, como si sus ojos estuvieran fijos en el rostro de Midoriya, antes de apartar la mirada y huir a un cubículo.

* * *

Polarise officialpolarise  
Un animal sin entrenar con un anticuado chillón naranja (izquierda) y mi buen chico, Barkugou (derecha) – en honor a que ascendió al no2 el mes pasado

[Imagen: _Bakugou sentado en el sofá, mirando a la cámara, plano y sin impresionar. Barkugou está posando a su derecha, vestido con una pequeña versión del traje de héroe de Bakugou. La pieza en la cabeza está ladeada. Las granadas de plástico atadas a sus patas delanteras han sido roídas. Barkugou parece que está sonriendo._]

respuestas  
Detontion king-deathonation  
officialpolarise te mataré uno de estos días

Polarise officialpolarise  
king-deathonation sin duda puedes intentarlo

* * *

[Imagen 1: _Midoriya, de ocho años, parado frente al centro de convenciones con una sudadera de All Might con la capucha puesta. Las piezas de pelo de la tela se erigen como orejas de conejo. Midoriya sostiene el pase de un día para niños y sonríe tanto que debe doler._]

[Imagen 2: _Midoriya, de veintitrés años, parado frente al centro de convenciones. Esta vez, no lleva el símbolo de nadie más—está vestido con su propio traje de héroe. Sostiene una mochila en la mano. Está cubierta de llaveros y pins, la mayoría con la cara de All Might. Su sonrisa es dolorosamente amplia.]_

no1smallmight  
68,393 likes

¡Mi primera HeroCon vs la HeroCon de este año! Como vuela el tiempo #tbt[1] #herocon

Ver los 1,494 comentarios

ururavity: Aaaa bebé deku es tan lindo! No puedo esperar a verte en la con de este año! aunque es mejr que no desaparezcas justo antes de un panel otra vez…

no1smallmight: ururavity lo siento! Por favor, no me hagas flotar por el centro de convenciones de nuevo Σ(°□°)⊃

ururavity: no1smallmight no te distraigas con mercancía y no tendré que :)

totalmagpie: baby boy. baby.

aprisun: ¿A qué hora es tu panel?

fandomlover45: PEQUEÑO DEKU (≧ε≦)

* * *

Midoriya mira alrededor de la casa. La mesa está llena de cosas, pero no hay platos que se pudren en el fregadero, y la casa no está oscura ni húmeda como la madriguera de un conejo. Las persianas están abiertas y la luz del sol cae sobre el piso en listones. L puerta de atrás está abierta. Una suave brisa inunda la casa.

Midoriya abre la nevera. Demasiado vacía, pero no tan árido como la última vez. El estante superior está lleno de huevos, mantequilla y un cartón medio lleno de leche. En el estante inferior hay un recipiente con grumos en forma de huevo, densos y tan dorados que casi son marrones.

—Tus compañeros de clase me han estado visitando –dice Toshinori.

Toshinori mira a Midoriya. Abre el armario y se ocupa de inspeccionar los paquetes abiertos de azúcar, harina y chocolate caliente, en lugar de tener que encontrarse con la mirada recelosa de Toshinori.

—Es bueno de su parte –dice Midoriya, con todo cuidadoso incluso, volteando el paquete de harina y pretendiendo leer la lista de ingredientes.

—Hm –Toshinori probablemente sabe que Midoriya había ordenado a sus compañeros que lo visitaran, pero está demasiado agradecido o demasiado cansado para forzar el problema. —No me gusta ofrecer solo mis tés de hierbas, así que me he estado abasteciendo. E intenté hornear. Es bueno tener algo para dar a los invitados. Los scones en la nevera son para que te los lleves a la nevera.

Midoriya regresa a la nevera y mira las bolas del tamaño de un huevo. ¿Esos son scones?

—Gracias –dice Midoriya, pesar de que le dueles los dientes al pensar en comerlos. —Será bueno tener comida casera.

Toshinori está deslumbrante.

—Sé que los héroes están demasiado ocupados para cocinar por sí mismos. Si puedo ayudarte, aunque sea un poco…

—No tienes que hacer eso.

—Quiero hacerlo –dice Toshinori, presionando la mano contra su pecho, justo donde está su corazón, y tiene un brillo resuelto en los ojos que _Midoriya reconoce por sus peleas con villanos.

Algo en el pecho de Midoriya se rompe. Saboreará cada scones, incluso si le rompen los dientes. No puede permitirse decirle a Toshinori que los scones no necesitan ser refrigerados.

* * *

nombre del grupo: los ángeles de aizawa

deku: gracias chicos

deku: toshinori se ve más feliz. significa mucho para mí

uravity: no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando deku ;)

ingenium: ¡Fue un placer! Y tenías un punto. No importa que nuestras vidas estén ocupadas, debemos poyar a las personas que son importantes para nosotros.

uravity: fue divertido de todos modos! all might vive en un lugar bonito en el campo

detonation: no viste al viejo por ti, deku de mierda. él era mi maestro también

detonation: me dio un pastel de zanahoria con sabor a cemento. estaba jodidamente horrible

deku: aun así, gracias a todos!

deku: y deben decirle a Toshinori lo agradecidos que están de que haya puesto tanto esfuerzo en hornear solo para ustedes, sus alumnos, que ama tanto :-)

charge bolt: siento que cada vez que entro en el chat, midoriya da un poco de miedo

charge bolt: te afecta estar en la cima, deku?

deku: aaaa lo siento si últimamente he parecido un poco grosero! he estado un poco estresado después de mis lesiones el mes pasado!

deku: pero no bromeaba sobre lo de la horneada. si toshinori deja de horner por algo que hicimos o dijimos, podría arrojarme al sol

deku: :-)

charge bolt: … estaré yendo a visitar a all might el miércoles, seré amable

deku: eres un buen hombre, kaminari :-)

charge bolt: xfavor deja de usar ese emoji, amigo

deku:

charge bolt: horripilante

* * *

pocketramblr ha reblogueado desde peteyprker

[Video: _Midoriya y Uraraka en medio de un panel. Están con su traje completo. Hay bebidas energéticas vacías esparcidas por la mesa, junto con montones de regalos que un grupo de fanáticos habían entregado._

_Fuera de pantalla, un fan se inclina hacia el micrófono y pregunta: —Deku, ¿Eres el hijo biológico de All Might?_

_Midoriya suspira lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el micrófono se levante y se desplome sobre la mesa, cayendo boca abajo. El salón lleno de ente se ríe de su dolor._

— _¿Todavía recibes esa pregunta? –pregunta Uraraka._

_Con gran esfuerzo, Midoriya juega con los pliegues de sus brazos._

—_Nunca escaparé de esta pregunta, sin importar la edad que tenga._

_Quien hizo la pregunta se inclina nuevamente hacia el micrófono y dice: —Estás evitando la pregunta. Eso es sospechoso._

_Deku lanza sus manos al aire._

—_No, ¡No lo es! All Might no es mi padre biológico. No estoy mintiendo. ¿Por qué la gente siempre asume que estoy mintiendo sobre eso?_

—_Todos están haciendo la pregunta equivocada –le dice Uraraka al fan. Se gira hacia Midoriya y le pregunta muy seriamente. —Deku, ¿Quieres que All Might sea tu papá?_

_Midoriya abre la boca. La cierra._

—_Eso es… esa no es una pregunta justa._

—_Necesitamos una respuesta, Deku –dice Uraraka._

_La gente en la audiencia grita alentadoramente. Alguien también grita: — ¡Contéstale!_

_Midoriya se lleva las manos a la cara. Se asoma detrás de las tablillas de sus dedos y dice, con sus palabras amortiguadas detrás de sus palmas: —Bien. Sí. Yo… yo podría querer que All Might sea mi papá._

_El salín estalla en vítores. Uraraka se levanta y agita sus manos en el aire, como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta, y los vítores se hacen más fuertes. Midoriya gime y se desploma. Su cabeza hace un suave golpe cuando choca con la mesa._

—_Nadie está sorprendido –dice Uraraka cuando se sienta de nuevo y todos se ríen. —Nadie. Creo que nuestros compañeros estaban hablando de apuestas en el primer año, aunque estábamos convencidos de que estabas realmente relacionado, en lugar de All Might accidentalmente adoptándote._

— _¿Estaban haciendo apuestas? –Midoriya se pasa una mano por el pelo. Sus rizos sobresaliendo en ángulos extraños. — ¿Quieres saber algo vergonzoso?_

— _¡Por supuesto!_

—_Cuando estábamos en primer año, Shouto—es decir, Polarise— –un leve vitoreo resuena por el salón ante la mención de Todoroki. —Me arrinconó durante el festival deportivo para preguntarme su era el hijo ilegitimo de All Might._

— _¿Qué le dijiste? –pregunta Uraraka._

— _¡Le dije que no, por supuesto!_

— _¡Boo!_

_La multitud hace eco de los abucheos de Uraraka. Cuando se calmaron y el salón vuelve a estar en silencio, Midoriya se frota las mejillas, como si estuviera tratando de quitarse el leve sonrojo que permanecía allí, y dice: —Se supone que debemos responder a las preguntas de los fans. Nos salimos del camino. ¡Lo siento, todos! ¿Quién es el siguiente?]_

greentea-moo:

tuve la suerte de asistir al panel de uravity + deku – y miren, finalmente tenemos una respuesta creíble a las teorías de dad might!

.

ayacchii-pyon:

DAAD MIGHT ES REAL

.

peteyprker:

sigo diciendo que deku es el hijo biológico de all might y dios misma no puede cambiar mi opinión

19,949 notas  
Etiquetado: #solo vamos a ignorar al bebé polarise de 15 años apartando a deku #para preguntarle si es el hijo ilegitimo de all might #porque esa imagen es solo #jodidamente divertida y quiero dibujarla de inmediato #herocon #deku #uravity

* * *

La casa de Toshinori está más desordenada hoy. Las cortinas están abiertas, pero la mesa de café, los mostradores e incluso el sofá están cubiertos de escombros domésticos. Midoriya cree que tendrá que sacar a Toshinori de la cama—no sería la primera vez que dormiría hasta tarde en sus peores días—pero en cambio, encuentra a Toshinori en su silla de ruedas en el patio trasero, con un cuaderno en el brazo de la silla, escribiendo furiosamente.

Midoriya golpea la puerta corrediza de cristal. Toshinori se sobresalta. Sus anteojos de deslizan por su nariz y se mancha de tinta la mejilla cuando los empuja hacia arriba.

— ¡Joven Izuku! –echa un vistazo al polvorienta horizonte rosa. —Ah, debo haber perdido la noción del tiempo. Lo siento.

Midoriya se hace a un lado para que Toshinori pueda empujarse adentro y luego lo sigue la cocina.

—Está bien. Llegué temprano. Atrapé a un grupo de villanos justo después del almuerzo, por lo que la agencia me dejó terminar el día –Midoriya hace un mueca. —Espero tener que haber un montón de RP para mañana.

Toshinori se ríe. Deja su silla de ruedas junto a la barra de desayuno y se levanta para investigar el contenido de la nevera.

—Tienes víveres –acusa Toshinori.

Midoriya no parece culpable.

—Fui al pueblo. Tatsuko trató de obligarme comprar un montón de carne con descuento.

Toshinori sostiene unos paquetes de carne de cerdo.

— ¿Esta carne?

—Es una mujer muy intimidante –dice Midoriya a la defensiva. No menciona la pila de carne todavía más grande en el congelador. Toshinori lo encontrará tarde o temprano.

— ¿No me estabas contando sobre el grupo de villanos buscados que derribaste hoy?

—Puedo luchar contra villanos –dice Midoriya. —No puedo luchar contra civiles de medina edad. No hay reglas en ese supermercado moriría.

—Te comería vivo –asiente Toshinori, y comparten un momento de silencio lamentando loa aterradora que puede ser Tatsuko.

Cocinan la cena lado a lado. La ventana de la cocina está abierta para dejar salir el vapor. Toshinori enciende el televisor en busca de ruido de fondo y se niega a cambiarle hasta que el segmento extendido que detalla el derribamiento de villanos de Deku haya terminado, sin importar cuantas veces Midoriya ruegue por el control remoto, haciendo pequeños comentarios

Cuando termina el salteado, empujan los papeles sueltos y las tazas del sofá y la mesa de café, y se acomodan para comer frente al televisor.

Midoriya baja su tazón.

—Toshinori, puedo preguntar…

—Lo que sea –dice Toshinori.

— ¿Qué estás escribiendo? Todos estos papeles—

—Ah –Toshinori evita su mirada. —Yo… pensé en lo que dijiste, y decidí intentar escribir. Pensé que me ayudaría a sentirme más conectado con mi pasado, dejaría de sentirme como si le hubiera pasado a un extraño, pero cuanto más escribía, más empezaba mi memoria…

—Estás escribiendo un libro –la compresión envía una descarga de emoción por la columna vertebral de Midoriya. — ¡Eso es tan genial! Sé que me has contado historias y he visto todas tus entrevistas, peleas y documentales, pero un relato de primera mano de tu vida sería increíble—

Toshinori se ríe.

— ¿Todavía eres un fanboy después de todos estos años?

Midoriya se corta.

—Siempre.

En pantalla, el público se ríe, fuerte y con eco. Toshinori espera hasta que el sonido se apaga, antes de preguntar: —Entonces tú… ¿No crees que es una mala idea?

—Creo que es una gran idea –dice Midoriya. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

* * *

[Miniatura: _Sato y Toshinori estaban de pie detrás de una encimera de mármol de la cocina. Sato estaba limpio, pero había harina por todo el mostrador, la batidora eléctrica y la camiseta de Deku de Toshinori._]

Cocinando con Sugar Rush – ft. All Might!  
10,939,291 vistas

16,192 comentarios

**skygemspeaks – hace 2 semanas  
**Lo intentó y, por lo tanto, nadie debería criticarlo.

**elevity – hace 1 semana  
**Supongo que incluso All Might no puede ser bueno en todo

**Videos recomendados**

Cocinando con Sugar Rush – ft. Invisible Girl!  
7,939,393 vistas

Cocinando con Sugar Rush – ft. Gale!  
6,29,494 vistas

Cocinando con Sugar Rush – ft. Detonation y Deku! (Yikes)  
12,393,229 vistas

* * *

De: allrightallmight  
Para: allmightfan101  
Asunto: Re: Re: Edición

Archivo adjunto: [Borrador_Revisado3]

La escena de la pelea en la página 81 no sucedió así. Fue mucho más genial en la vida real. ¡Tienes que darle más _oomph_!

Estoy muy contento de haber aceptado editar tu escrito. Es posible que otro editor haya dejado que tu escrito permanezca como está, pero definitivamente estás siendo demasiado humilde. Has hecho lo suficiente para el mundo como para presumir un poco. _Deberías_ presumir un poco. Eres demasiado genial para minimizarte tú mismo—¡Es mi héroe favorito sobre el que estás escribiendo!

¿ADEMÁS POR QUÉ HAS ESCRITO SOBRE MÍ TANTO? ¡Estoy tan avergonzado! ¡Este es un libro sobre TI!

Todos mis cambios estructurados están mercados en verde. Los comentarios están disponibles en los márgenes.

¡Buena suerte!

Deku

* * *

—La mayoría de las celebridades con libros como autobiografías esperaron hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo de libros antes de comenzar a escribir –dice Yaoyorozu, sonriendo de su té.

—Ah –dice Toshinori.

—No has hecho nada mal –Yaoyorozu le tranquiliza. Deja su taza descolorida sobre la mesa, junto una caja de tés caros que le trajo a Toshinori. —Cuando una persona famosa escribe un libro, a menudo lo hacen por publicidad o por dinero, por lo que se aseguran de que se garantice su publicación antes de comenzar a escribir. Esto no es lo que estás haciendo, ¿Verdad?

—No –dice Toshinori. —Después de que Izuku sugirió escribir un libro, no pude sacar la idea de mi cabeza. Las palabras estaban allí de repente y necesitaba ponerlas en papel. Necesitaba notar mi historia.

Yaoyorozu sonríe.

—Exactamente. Estás menos concentrado en el resultado final. No es que tengas dificultades para encontrar un editor que quiera trabajar contigo.

— ¿Entonces podría hacerlo? –dice Toshinori, jugueteando con sus dedos. — ¿Podría ser publicado?

Yaoyorozu ríe suavemente.

—Sí. Probablemente podrías preguntarle a cualquier editorial en el mundo—cualquiera que publique memorias comerciales, al menos—y aprovecharían la oportunidad.

—Entonces… ¿Solo envío mi trabajo?

Yaoyorozu saca un cuaderno de su maletín y destapa un bolígrafo.

—Déjame enseñarte cómo escribir una carta de consulta.

* * *

littleanimu ha reblogueado desde thehunniestofbunnies

_[Video: Iida parado frente a un fondo blanco. Está vestido con una armadura de plástico—espinilleras blancas y pequeñas piezas de plástico que se ajustan sobre sus zapatos, actuando como botas; una placa para el pecho que apenas cubre sus costillas; protectores de brazos sobre blanco negros mala justados; y un casco estilizado cubriendo su cabello. Apenas hay tela debajo de la armadura de plástico. Sus brazos superiores y la larga extensión de piel entre sus rodillas y la ingle están expuestos. Está usando booty shorts negros._

—_Cuando prometí seguir los pasos de mi hermano y convertirme en un héroe –dice Iida, con los brazos rígidos su lado, temeroso de moverse para no romper el disfraz —, no me había imaginado terminando aquí._

_La toma cambia. Uraraka se parada sobre el mismo fondo blanco. Ella usa un traje de baño rosa y calcetines negros que muestran sus gruesos muslos. Sus guantes se extienden más allá de sus codos. Anillos inflables que parecen flotadores de piscina están atados alrededor de sus muñecas. Ella se ríe demasiado fuerte para decir una palabra._

_La toma cambia. Midoriya usa pantalones cortos verdes y una sudadera que termina solo debajo de sus costillas, dejando su estómago tonificado en exhibición. Una diadema con orejas de conejo está sobre sus rizos._

— _¿Quién hizo esto? –pregunta Midoriya. Se da la vuelta, revelando una cola esponjosa que combina con las orejas. — ¿Y _por qué_ agregaron una cola?_

_Una título aparece en la pantalla: Héroes se Prueban Disfraces Sexy de Héroes de Halloween_

— _¿Has visto la versión sexy de tu traje? –pregunta alguien fuera de la pantalla._

_Uraraka, ahora con ropa casual, hace una mueca._

—_Desafortunadamente._

_La cámara salta otra toma._

—_Mi traje de héroe realmente es la versión sexy –dice Kirishima con un guiño exagerado, antes de reírse de sí mismo. —Lo siento. Sí, he visto a personas usar mi disfraz en Halloween, y siempre se ven geniales. Sexy o no, siempre se ven súper varoniles._

_La toma cambia._

—_No, no lo he hecho –dice Iida._

—_Entonces, ¿Será una experiencia nueva para ti? –pregunta la persona fuera de la pantalla._

—_Estoy preparado para cualquier cosa –dice Iida. Le arrojan el disfraz en una bolsa. Lo atrapa y lo voltea para examinar la parte posterior de la bolsa. Iida permanece en silencio por unos momentos y luego dice: —Yo… no estoy preparado para esto._

_La toma cambia. Midoriya sostiene un par de shorts verdes muy pequeños._

—_No lo entiendo. Esto no protegería a nadie en el campo. Terminaría en el hospital si me pusiera esto durante una pelea –abandona los pantalones cortos para examinar el reto de la bolsa. — ¿Esto ni siquiera viene con partes blindadas?_

—_No es para el verdadero trabajo de héroe –dice alguien fuera de la pantalla. —Es solo un disfraz._

—_Un disfraz que representa a héroes reales –señala Midoriya. —Debería ser realista. Oh, Dios, ¿Son orejas de conejo? ¡Por qué!_

_La toma cambia. Uraraka se encuentra con su disfraz roja pálido._

—_Esto no es tan terrible como pensé que iba a ser. Me pondría esto en la playa. Quiero decir, incluso viene con estas cosas flotantes, sí que— –su voz s quiebra y se echa a reír._

_La toma cambia. Midoriya está vestido con un disfraz sexy de All Might. Los diminutos shorts parecen más ropa interior, y la parte superior roja ceñida no cubre su ombligo. Una corta capa azul cuelga detrás de él._

—_No puedo decidir si estoy más indignado por lo inexacto que es este disfraz –dice Midoriya, jugando con el flojo cinturón amarillo alrededor de sus caderas —, o avergonzado por la cantidad de piel que estoy mostrando._

_Se remueve con la capa. Se arranca las hombreras de velcro y se deslizan al suelo. Midoriya se agacha para recogerlo, y jadea, sosteniéndolo, mostrando la insignia dorada de All Might estampada en la tela azul._

— _¡Indignante! Definitivamente indignante. All Might nunca tuvo ningún símbolo en sus capas, y mucho menos su propia marca registrada. ¿Quién diseño esto? ¿Han visto alguna vez un disfraz de All Might en su vida?_

_Uraraka aparece en la pantalla. Se ha cambiado el disfraz y lleva pantalones sueltos de chándal y una camiseta de Froppy._

— _¿No son los shorts los que te escandalizan? ¿En serio?_

_Midoriya agita l capa con su símbolo incorrecto hacia ella._

— _¡Esto es infinitamente más molesto que los shorts! ¿All Might ha visto esto?_

_Uraraka busca algo en su teléfono y luego gira la pantalla hacia Midoriya, quien grita._

—_All Might uso la versión sexy de Halloween de su disfraz hace unos años –dice Uraraka. Gira el teléfono breveente y lo mira con consideración. —Seguro que est´mostrando much piel. Hm._

_Midoriya parece que toda su voda está terminando frente sus ojos._

— _¿Qué? ¡Asco! ¡Uraraka, ese es nuestro papá! –Uraraka parpadea lentamente. Midoriya balbucea y camina hacia atrás. —Quiero decir— ¡Eso no es lo que pienso! All Papá es solo mi maestro. Quiero decir—_

—_Wow –dice Uraraka.]_

encrypted-cryptid:

Cosas Que Te Hacen Ir Con Un Hm

.  
space-trees:

ok sé que la parte en la que deku entra en pánico y llama a all might su papá es lindo pero cómo puedes acortar este video? el resto del video es ORO. red riot termina básicamente en bañador y tirantes y es. lo mejor que he visto en mi vida

puedes ver el video completo aquí

.

sleepyshark:

tag yourself yo soy el productor en el 3:39 incapaz de hablar por ver a deku en interiores

.

sallyssongismysong:

ingenium irradia una energía de papá incluso en pantalones cortos

.

thehunniestofbunnies:

ingenium tiene una enorme bde (big dilf energy) [1]

7,359 notas  
Etiquetado #soy tan jodidamente bi #héroes

* * *

All Might dadmight  
¡UN ANUNCIO ESTÁ AQUÍ! ¡En Noviembre, mi autobiografía llegará a las estanterías! #allmight #autobiografías #mightymemoir

respuestas

bees? timelybees  
dadmight tu QUÉ

anime fan animika123  
dadmight ME VOY A DESMAYAR

Deku officialdeku  
dadmight HYPE HYPE HYPE #mightymemoir

* * *

—Escribir es muy difícil –dice Toshinori. Está encorvado sobre sus rodillas, con las manos enterradas en su cabello. —Antes de comenzar, pensé que sería fácil, pero—pero en _realidad_ no lo es.

—Tal vez deberías intentar usar un bolígrafo diferente –sugiere Todoroki desde el brazo del sillón. Midoriya, sentado a su lado, lo empuja fuera del brazo y trata de parecer severo. Todoroki solo sonríe descarado.

Toshinori continúa como si Todoroki nunca hubiera hablado.

—Sé lo que quiero decir—lo viví, así que sé lo que sucedió—pero las palabras para esta escena solo… no salen. Y cuando salen, se siente equivocadas.

Inko entra a la sala de estar con una bandeja de bebidas calientes. Parece más divertida que comprensiva ante la difícil situación de Toshinori.

—Tal vez te di demasiados pasatiempos –dice Midoriya.

Toshinori se quita el cabello de la cara. Agarra la banda elástica alrededor de su muñeca y comienza a peinarse en una cola de cabello. Inko recoge un puñado de pasadores y ayuda a Toshinori a sujetar su largo flequillo hacia atrás.

—No –dice Toshinori. —Solo me estoy quejando. No esperaba que escribir fuera tan frustrante. He dejado de hornear por un tiempo para concentrarme en ello. Quizás cuando termine lo retome. Tal vez retome otras cosas. Uraraka notó que mi patio trasero parecía vacío la última vez que estaba allí, y tengo toda esa tierra…

Todoroki desliza una mano alrededor de la cintura de Midoriya, acercándolo y murmura: —Si tenemos suerte, olvidara que tiene una cocina.

Esta vez, la mirada severa de Midoriya es mucho más efectiva. Todoroki entierra su rostro en el musculoso muslo de Midoriya, ocultando su sonrisa. Midoriya pasa una mano por el cabello de Todoroki, sus dedos casi se enganchan en el complicado tranzado en la base de su cráneo.

En el sofá, Inko también está jugando con el cabello de Toshinori. Ella le rasca el cuero cabelludo, con cuidado de no mover los pasadores, y él se inclina, con los ojos cerrados. Le recuerda la forma en que Todoroki se relaja contra él cuando Midoriya juega distraídamente con su cabello mientras están sentados juntos, mirando televisión o leyendo o poniéndose al día con los podcasts—doméstico e instintivo.

Midoriya aparta la vista de sus figuras paternales y gira hacia donde Todoroki está sonriendo contra su muslo.

Midoriya ha dejado de tratar de entender la relación de Toshinori y su madre.

* * *

Griffin's Cool Tweets 2XXX griffinmcelroy  
Esto significa que existe una posibilidad de que podamos convencer al El Héroe Profesional Y Tal Vez Dios Deku para que sea una estrella invitada en mbmbam. Esto es simultáneamente la mejor (para el programa) y lo peor (para mi salud emocional) que nos haya pasado.

[Imagen: _Fragmento de la transcripción del último episodio del popular podcast de héroes, _Hero Might Mania!

_DEKU: He estado escuchando el programa de vez en cundo desde que tenía 13 años. Por supuesto, aproveché l oportunidad de estar en él._

_PODCASTER: ¿Eso es qué? ¿Diez años? Eso es increíble. Ni siquiera sabía que existía hace diez años y ahora trabajo aquí. ¿Estuviste con el podcast durante una década?_

_DEKU: ¡Me encanta el análisis de héroes!_

_PODCASTER: ¿No te asusta cuando hablamos de personas que conoces en tu vida real, tus compañeros y amigos, o incluso sobre ti?_

_DEKU: Escuchar a las personas hablar sobre mí puede ser difícil__— ¡Es vergonzoso!—pero es importante escuchar otras perspectivas. A veces encuentran cosas que no habría considerado. Y los podcast me calman._

_PODCASTER: ¿Cómo es eso?_

_DEKU: Me gusta poder desconectarme y escuchar el sonido de la voz de otra persona. Escucho muchos podcast mientras hago las tareas del hogar o hago ejercicio—algunos otros podcast de héroes y un puñado de podcast de filosofía moral y un podcast de comedia estadounidense,_ My Brother My Brother And Me[2]—]

* * *

Para: allmightfan101  
De: allrightallmight  
Asunto: Borrador Final

He escrito esta escena más veces de las que puedo confiar y creo que esta sección del libro finalmente está terminada. Cualquiera y todos los comentarios serán muy apreciados.

El proceso de escritura está sacando más de mí—tanto emocional como físicamente—de lo que esperaba. Así que terminaré este correo diciendo: gracias.

Saludos,  
Toshinori.

* * *

Todoroki lo encuentra en el balcón en medio de la noche. Lleva una gruesa chaqueta sobre su pijama, mientras que Midoriya lleva una camiseta andrajosa y boxers. Midoriya no había pensado en una chaqueta. Su único pensamiento había sido salir, encontrar aire fresco antes de que la presión en su pecho lo ahogara.

Todoroki se sienta y los acomoda hasta que Midoriya se acurruca a su alrededor, y la mitad sobre su regazo, con la chaqueta manteniéndolo a ambos cálidos. Midoriya se hunde contra él.

— ¿Fui demasiado ruidoso? –Midoriya ha estado llorando; Todoroki puede oírlo en su voz.

—No –dice Todoroki. —Barkugou me despertó.

Barkugou se asoma al escuchar su nombre. Coloca la barbilla sobre la rodilla de Todoroki y les chilla, celoso de que se estén prestando atención el uno al otro y no a él.

Midoriya hace un ruido en el fondo de su garganta, una risa abortada y rasca detrás de la oreja de Barkugou.

—Tú, pequeño traidor. Me acusaste, ¿Huh?

— ¿Qué fue? –pregunta Todoroki.

La Tablet en el regazo de Midoriya está oscura. No intenta tomarla, solo se la acerca a Todoroki y dice: —Nighteye. Y Nana. Y… muchas cosas, en realidad.

—Ah –dice Todoroki.

Todoroki acaricia con su pulgar el muslo de Midoriya, y se sientan en silencio. Espera a que Midoriya hable, pero no lo hace. No hay necesidad de hacerlo. No realmente.

Cuando Midoriya está listo, se separan, estiran las piernas y vuelven a la cama. La Tablet se queda sobre la mesa del comedor.

Todoroki se quita la chaqueta y la camiseta debajo esta empapada del hombro, donde Midoriya había enterrado su rostro mojado en la tela para respirar el aroma de Todoroki, y empuja a Barkugou fuera de su almohada. Se arrastran debajo de las sabanas. Midoriya se desliza contra él como si nunca se hubiera separado.

* * *

Peguin Random House penguinrandom

¡Todo está bien! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque la autobiografía de All Might está aquí! "All Might: El Precio y el Principio de la Paz", ¡Ya está disponible!

[Imagen: _La portada del libro: el titulo adornado con una fotografía del último triunfo de All Might. El puño de Toshinori se sostiene en alto, su capa hecha jirones ondeando detrás de él. Con los focos de los helicópteros enfocados en él y la exposición de la fotografía amplificándolo, se ve angelical._]

* * *

pretentiousandmean ha reblogueado desde officialdeku

syrren:

títulos alternativos para 'all might: el precio y principio de la paz'

-¡ESTOY AQUÍ! Una Memoria

-Por Qué Décadas De Heroísmo No Pueden Enseñarte a Lidiar Con Los Adolescentes

-Cómo Adopté A Veinte Niños A La Vez

-El Viaje de All Might: Cortar Limones Sería Menos Doloroso Que Leer Esto

-¡Recovery Girl Lo Odia!: Mira Estos Geniales Consejos Para Fingir Que Estás Bien, Pero No Lo Estás, Pero Solo Tienes Que Apretar Los Dientes Y Sonreír

.

thegirlthatisblueandblack:

ese último realmente me lastimó

.  
officialdeku:

Por Qué Toshinori Yagi Es Tan Héroe Como All Might

1,393 Notas  
Etiquetado #all might deku #epypdlp #héroe

* * *

Midoriya había trabajado en el libro cundo estaba en sus primeras etapas. Había sido verificador de hechos, animador y editor de Toshinori, e incluso había escrito un puñado de párrafos cuando los recuerdos de Toshinori le fallaron y necesitaba una nueva perspectiva. Pasaba las noches acurrucado junto a Todoroki, leyendo borradores en su Tablet. Escuchó a Toshinori divagar sobre la estructura de las oraciones, las escenas que se desmoronaban y cada problema de escritura bajo el sol.

Pero cuando su copia del libro llega por correo, toda reluciente con ese embriagador olor a libro nuevo, se siente como un niño pequeño nuevamente. Como si estuviera viendo el libro por primera vez.

Todoroki, fuera visitando a su familia, no está allí para ver Midoriya bailar alrededor de la sala de estar, Barkugou saltando sobre sus pies en una emoción contagiosa, gritando y sosteniendo el libro sobre su cabeza.

Midoriya se desploma en el sofá y abre el libro. El lomo cruje. El papel brillante es liso y frío bajo sus dedos.

Si All Might hubiera escrito un libro cuando Midoriya era más joven, cuando tenía hambre de toda información sobre All Might, sin un solo héroe en su lista de contactos, se habría sentido tan emocionado que se habría echado a llorado.

Una década más tarde, con una lista de contactos dominada casi por completo por profesionales de alto rango, Midoriya está encorvado sobre el libro y llora por una razón diferente.

La página de dedicatoria es más pequeña de lo que esperaba, considerando que los agradecimientos al final del libro abarcan varias paginas e incluyen casi cien nombres diferentes. Hay menos de media docena de nombres anotados aquí, al principio: Nana, y Gran Torino, y Sir Nighteye—

Y Midoriya Izuku.

_Para Midoriya Izuku_, se leer en la parte inferior de la página. _Deku._

Y entonces: _Gracias._

Midoriya cierra el libro y lo coloca en la mesa de café para no arrugarlo accidentalmente, y luego levanta a Barkugou y entierra su rostro mojado en su pelaje.

* * *

Al crecer, los héroes no eran respetados en la forma en que lo son hoy. La gente a menudo hablaba de los héroes como si fueran una rareza, como si no fueran capaces de protegerlos del crecimiento de los villanos.  
El crimen prevaleció en mi suburbio. A mi alrededor, la gente vivía con un peso sobre sus hombros. Su seguridad estaba en riesgo casi constantemente. Se acostumbraron al miedo. La policía a menudo no podía o estaba dispuesta a ayudar, y los héroes que llegaron eran demasiado humanos para marcar la diferencia.  
Recuerdo tener diez años y estar detrás de la cinta policial y ver a los héroes arriesgar la vida y la integridad física para llevar a las personas a un lugar seguro, solo para enfrentar la realidad de que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, todavía había víctimas. A pesar de lo duro que lucharon, todavía había una multitud de civiles inquietos y temerosos que miraban sin esperanza.  
Todos a mí alrededor parecían cansados. Sus hombros caídos. No había brillo en sus ojos.  
Sabía desde temprana edad que merecían tener esperanza. La humanidad merecía tener esperanza.  
Decidí que si el mundo no podía dárselos, entonces yo lo haría. Incluso si eso me matara.

—_All Might: El Precio y Principio de la Paz_, pagina 5.

* * *

All Might: El Precio y Principio de la Paz  
por All Might (Autor de Goodreads)  
4.09 Detalles de Evaluación 693,11 Valoraciones 21,004 Comentarios

Esta sensacional novela debut de no ficción sigue el viaje de All Might desde un estudiante ingenuo de primer años hasta el famoso Símbolo de la Paz y un maestro retirado que mira a sus estudiantes florecer en el centro de atención. En una memoria sin precedentes, All Migth abre las cortinas de la comunidad de héroes u nos muestra peleas de adrenalina; los altibajos impresionantes de la victoria y los desgarradores bajos de la perdida; el dolor de la jubilación y la dulzura de la tutoría; el… **mas**

**CONSIGUE UN COPIA  
Kobo Online Stores^ Links de libros^**

**LISTAS CON ESTE LIBRO**

Libros Que Me Hicieron Llorar  
1,213 libros — 4,781 votantes

Libros Que Todos Deberían Leer Al Menos Una Vez  
19,201 libros — 89,602 votantes

**OPINIONES DE LA COMUNIDAD**

**The Dragon Girl **lo calificó con 5 estrellas

ESTÁ FINALMENTE AAAAAAQUUUUUUÍ

[Gif: _Jonah Hill gritando de emoción._]

[Gif: _Kermit agitándose._]

[Gif: _un Midoriya Izuku de secundaria mirando con los ojos muy abiertos algo fuer de la pantalla. Alguien ha editado brillo y burbujas a su alrededor. Bakugou Katsuki se puede ver al otro lado._]

**...más**

**Jared **lo calificó con 2 estrellas

Con la forma en que todos han estado hablando sobre este libro, esperaba un clásico literario. En cambio, tuve que forzarme a leer más allá de la primeras 100 paginas. Supongo que tiene una premisa llamativa—aunque siempre he odiado las exageraciones en torno a un profesional como All Might—pero esperaba un libro sobre peleas emocionantes y golpizas rudas y en su lugar tengo este… regate sentimental. Más acción, menos palabrerías sobre los ~impresionante~ que son otros héroes y estudiantes con los que trabajó. Además, ¿Era realmente necesario entrar en detalles de jubilación? ¿Quién quiere leer sobre un héroe que sobrevivió a su **…más**

**Ei **lo calificó con 4 estrellas

He estado buscando un libro que describa con precisión lo que es vivir con dolor crónico sin trivializar la condición durante años. Nunca esperé encontrar esa validación en una memoria del hombre que pasó las últimas décadas luchando contra villanos y firmando autógrafos.

Soy fan de All Might (¡¿Quién no?!) así que corrí por este libro. Fue emocionante, me encantaron las cositas sobre la comunidad de héroes, pero cuando llegué al último tercio del libro y el cuerpo de All Might comenzó a traicionarlo (la forma en que mi cuerpo me ha estado traicionando pro años) supe que realmente había encontrado algo especial. All Might no ofrece una solución simple (porque no la hay) pero aún así encontró la paz y fue amado y apoyado y no puedo decir lo agradecido **…más**

* * *

Midoriya no sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado parado junto al enfriador de agua, sosteniendo una taza de plástico vacía y mirando fijamente por la ventana. Su mente está llena de estática. Cuando Bubblegum Blitz toca su codo, él salta. Si hubiera agua en su taza, la habría tirado.

—Lo siento –dice Bubblegum Blitz, retirando su mano hacia su pecho. —No quise—

—Está bien –dice Midoriya. —Mi culpa, de verdad. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Solo luces un poco, uh, ¿Raro?

Midoriya sonríe, e incluso las bolsas debajo de sus ojos y sus rizos sin cepillar, sobresalen como so alguien hubiera estado tirando de su cabello toda la noche—Bubblegum Blitz traga el golpe caliente en su estómago ante la idea—no merma el brillo de su sonrisa.

— ¡No pretendía preocuparte! –dice Midoriya. —Me quedé despierto toda la noche leyendo el libro de All Might. Releyendo, técnicamente. Sé que debería haber esperado terminar el trabajo, ¡Pero no pude dejarlo! Es solo—fue tan—

Midoriya hace un gesto complicado con sus manos. Podría estar describiendo un sol impresionando. Podría estar imitando hornear un pastel. Bubblegum Blitz no está seguro. Pero la mirada en sus ojos, el brillo húmedo allí, dice más de lo que las palabras podrían decir.

Midoriya se pasa una mano por el cabello, tirando de su flequillo.

—Lo siento, Gum. Probablemente tienes trabajo, ¿Huh?

—No, está bien –dice Bubblegum Blitz con paciencia. Vuelve su sonrisa más tranquila, la que pone en el campo incluso cuando siente que el miedo va a tragarle. —Cuéntame sobre eso.

— ¿De verdad?

—De verdad –dice Bubblegum Blitz.

—Eres un buen héroe, Gum –dice Midoriya, de la nada, como si sus palabras no hicieran que Bubblegum Blitz se sintiera como si hubiera inhalado luz de sol. Y entonces continua, y no puede evitar sentirse atraído por sus palabras sobre All Might.

Quizás Bubblegum Blitz comprara una copia del libro para sí mismo.

* * *

Pinky officialpinky  
pueden los villanos en tokyo calmrse durante la próxima hora tengo que ir a abrazar a All Might realmente rápido mightymemoir

[Imagen: _Foto de All Might: El Precio y Principio de la Paz, abierto en una mano rosa._

"_Siempre supe que algún día sería maestro; había pasado tantos años como héroe, se sentía mal no intentar transmitir mi conocimiento a la próxima generación que me sucedería._

_No tenía, sin embargo, la intención de amar a mis alumnos tanto como lo hago._

_La enseñanza fue difícil. Estaba ttan profundamente fuera de mi ona de dconfort, que era como ser un joven hereo advenedizo de nuevo, pero los niños bajo mi cuidado estaban llenos de tanta pasión, impulso y vida. Me hicieron recordar la razón por la que me convertí en un hperoe en primer lugar, y por qué lo ame tanto. Me hicieron querer seguir viviendo_—_ no por mí, sino para poder seguir viéndolos convertirse en los fuertes héroes que sabía que se convertirían._]

respuestas  
All Might dadmight  
officialpinky ¡Siempre eres bienvenida, Ashido!

Pinky officialpinky  
dadmight iré este sábado! PREPARATE PARA SER ABRAZADO ＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／

Uravity officialuravity  
dadmight officialpinky ¿Podemos Tsuyu y yo ir?

All Might dadmight  
officialuravity officialpinky ¡Entre más mejor!

Pinky officialpinky  
dadmight officialuravity NOCHE DE CHICAS EN CASA DE PAPÁ

* * *

all-fighting-all-mighting ha reblogueado desde cyclonesally

yackronin:

-GIRTOS- estoy leyendo el nuevo libro de all might y miren esta cita de la página 169

[Imagen: _Fotografía de All Might: El Precio y Principio de la Paz._

"_En UA, experimente una emoción que pensé me había perdido para siempre: el orgullo parental._

_Estaba nervioso durante el primer festival deportivo; Sentía que estaba compitiendo yo mismo, en lugar de mirar desde la seguridad de la sala de personal. Cuando Midoriya ganó la carrera de obstáculos, celebré con él. Cuando mis alumnos fueron derribados, me desespere. Y cuando entregue las medallas, no pude evitar abrazar a mis estudiantes."_]

estoy llorando? all might ama a tanto a sus niños?

.

carolklav

omvkkemk dejaste fuera el párrafo donde all might básicamente se centra en la primera vez en el centro de atención del futuro número uno

TAMBIÉN esta línea de Oro que vino después

_Aunque, podría haberlo hecho sin las lágrimas. Midoriya siempre fue un poco llorón. Supongo que nunca lo supero._

EXPONLO, ALL MIGHT

.

cyclonesally:

All Might inmediatamente después de conocer a la Clase 1-A:

[Gif: _"Solo he tenido a estos niños por un día y medio. Pero si algo les sucediera, mataría todos en esta habitación y luego a mí mismo."_]

gay –threnody:

fkgjkjtgkjgt all might en el ataque de usj:

[Gif: _"¡La adrenalina materna está llegando!"_]

.

bean-there-done-that:

Irónicamente, mis partes favoritas de EPYPDLP son las partes escritas por otras personas, especialmente Deku. Las pequeñas y entusiastas notas del editor en la parte inferior de la página son tan lindas, doblemente cuando All Might las responde.

[Imagen: _Fotografía de All Might: El Precio y Precio de la Paz, ampliada en el final de la página 137._

"_*Nota del editor: ¡Es tu historia! No deberías hablar tanto de mí.  
**Nota del autor respondiendo: Nuestras historias no pueden desenredarse, mi chico, no están separadas"._]

89,439 notas  
Etiquetado: #mi copia está en el correo! #estoy tan emocionado de leerlo #epypdlp #héroes #clase 3a

* * *

No hablan de la recuperación. Nunca lo han hecho, en realidad. A raíz de las peleas brutales, hablar sobre el dolor que conlleva ver a los civiles heridos; la tensión de usar un quirk que no es tuyo; y el momento desgarrador en el que estás seguro de que no vas a vivir para l próxima hora.

Hablan sobre lesiones, pero no hablan la realidad de la recuperación—la medicación y las sesiones de terapia, la forma en que duele por la noche, tan grave crees que te has vuelto a lastimar. Y cómo, a veces, se siente como que nunca mejorarás y el miedo a eso dificulta la respiración.

No lo discuten, pero Midoriya se da cuenta. Ve la caja de pastillas que aparece en el baño de Toshinori, a lado de las botellas normales de analgésicos; ve que, algunos días, Toshinori se mueve como si estuviera caminando en cemento y no puede soportar quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo; nota la presencia o ausencia de su silla de ruedas; y ve el cuidado inconsistente puesto en la casa, las capas de polvo y flores que aparecen en jardín delantero y los libros nuevos desparramados sobre la mesa de café.

Se pregunta si Toshinori también se da cuenta de las cosas. ¿Qué vio Toshinori cuando Midoriya regresó de un silencioso mes después de ser herido? ¿Vio las magulladuras desvanecidas, la forma en que se movía rígidamente, el miedo en su rostro cuando vio la depresión en la que Toshinori había caído?

En el campo, Midoriya puede enmascarar su miedo con una sonrisa. Es más difícil ponerse una sonrisa frente a sus seres queridos.

Tal vez Toshinori lo vio—realmente lo vio. Eso explicaría por qué se ha lanzado en l recuperación tanto como él lo h hecho.

(Eso asusta a Midoriya. Si desapareciera de nuevo, ¿Toshinori volvería sumirse en la depresión?

Él trata de no pensar demasiado en eso.)

* * *

[Imagen: Kirishima_ sonriendo a la cámara. Lleva ropa casual__—unos overoles desgarrados sobre una camiseta amarilla de Charge Bolt, combinada con unos vibrantes crocs rojos. En sus brazos hay más de una docena de flores en macetas, pequeñas y brillantes que esperan ser plantadas.]_

58,030 likes  
deathonation

qué demonios se supone que debemos hacer con todas estas flores

Ver todos los 1,204 comentarios

rippedredriot: pero miralas, cariño! eran demasiado buenas para solo DEJARLAS

deathonation: rippedredriot Entonces deja que alguien más las compre. No tenemos espacio.

rippedredriot: deathonation :'(

deathonation: rippedredriot Uh BIEN solo deja el puchero

rippedredriot: deathonation también mientras no estabas encontré manzanos

deathonation: rippedredriot VIVIMOS EN UN APARTAMENTO EN LA CIUDAD, IDIOTA

blacknovelist: /heart eyes motherfucker

vampshouta: cómo se las arregla red riot para lucir tan bien sin camisa y poderoso, pero también todo suave mientras sostiene flores

flowesalesman: vampsouta consíguete un hombre que pueda ser ambos

chaargeboltt: bonita camiseta, kiri ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

Mensaje Directo

Joven Bakugou: no querrías un montos de manzanos?

Viejo: ¿Disculpa?

Joven Bakugou: estaremos allí pronto

Viejo: ?

* * *

—Eres un idiota –le informa Bakugou.

Midoriya levanta la vista de donde está machacando sus fideos en pasta.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué mierda enfurruñarse va a resolver, huh?

—Yo no…

—Hiciste las paces con el viejo, ¿No? –dice Bakugou. —Te mencionó—él jodidamente balbuceo sobre ti un montón, pero te mencionó específicamente esta vez.

Solo hay dos personas a las que Bakugou llama viejo—su padre y All Might.

— ¿Visitaste a Toshinori?

—Por supuesto. Fuimos el fin de semana. El jodido Eijiro encontró estas plantas en el mercado de pulgas cerca de nuestro apartamento, y no las dejó, y no es que tengamos más espacio para ellas en el balcón de mierda de nuestro apartamento, por lo que tuvimos que encontrar un lugar para ellas. Y resulta que el viejo tiene una tonelada de mierda de espacio vacío –Bakugou se llena la boca de fideos y luego dice, amortiguado. —Lo está haciendo bien. Mejor que bien. Así que deja de estar de mal humor como si el mundo se acabara. Jodido bebé.

Los fideos aplastados se caen de sus palillos. Midoriya los baja. No tiene hambre hoy, de todos modos.

—Han pasado años, sí que no debería sentirme así ahora –admite —, especialmente después de convertirme en el Numero Uno apenas hace un año, pero… él me dio su poder, ¿No? Así que es mi responsabilidad—

—Idiota –dice Bakugou. Lo golpea en el costado con sus palillos, justo por encima de su cadera, donde su armadura es más delgada, y Midoriya grita. —Corta esa mierda.

—Pero—

—Midoriya.

Kirishima los saluda desde el otro lado de la calle vacía. Esta sección del bloque todavía está despejada mientras se prueba la estabilidad del edificio. Los villanos y han sido llevados lejos.

Kirishima salta hacia ellos. Empuja su peso sobre Bakugou como si fuera poste en lugar de su marido, pero en lugar de quejarse, Bakugou se relaja contra él.

—Hemos estado leyendo el libro de All Might –dice Kirishima, y luego corrige. —Bueno, Katsuki ya lo terminó, es un lector mucho más rápido que yo. Voy a la mitad. Es bueno. Es una locura poder leer sobre l vid de All Might como héroe después de verlo durante años. No puedo esperar a que aparezca nuestra clase.

—Él te menciona –dice Bakugou.

Kirishima chilla.

— ¿Qué? ¡Nunca mencionaste eso, cariño! ¿Qué página?

—Nos menciona a todos –dice Midoriya.

—Especialmente a ti –gruñe Bakugou, y Midoriya se ríe y vuelve a tomar sus palillos, aunque solo sea para tener algo que hacer con sus manos.

—Eso tiene sentido –dice Kirishima. —Sería extraño si no estuviera, Midoriya.

Al otro lado de la calle, la multitud de oficiales se está dispersando. Los uniformados dejan ver una cabeza de gomoso cabello azul y piel rosa. Bubblegum Blitz saluda a Midoriya con más entusiasmo que Kirishima, y Midoriya le sonríe y le devuelve el saludo.

—Al carajo –dice Bakugou.

—Se bueno –dice Kirishima.

Cuando Bubblegum Blitz llega al banco, no se molesta en saludar a Bakugou y Kirishima. Recita un resumen de los movimientos de los oficiales, y describe en detalle el arresto de los villanos, a pesar de que Midoriya había estado allí cuando Bakugou esposó al grupo. Sus mejillas se ponen moradas cundo Midoriya menciona esto. Cuando Bubblegum Blitz finalmente se va, mira por encima del hombro a los tres héroes, todavía con ese tono rosa-purpura en la cara.

Lo cual es comprensible, piensa Midoriya. Bakugou ha atraído más atención de los medios de lo habitual desde que se publicaron las últimas Clasificaciones de Héroes. Los héroes novatos a menudo se sienten abrumados cuando se encuentran con nuevos profesionales.

—Lo siento –Midoriya le dice a Bakugou. —Gum probablemente está intimidado. ¡Eres el nuevo Número Dos, después de todo!

Kirishima y Bakugou hacen contacto visual. Kirishima se corta la nuca y dice: —Yo, uh. No creo que Katsuki fuera la razón por la que Bubblegum Blitz estaba nervioso.

Midoriya ladea la cabeza hacia un lado. Tiene la impresión de que se está perdiendo lago.

— ¿Qué?

Kirishima suspira. Bakugou parece dolido.

—Como dije –dice Bakugou —, eres un idiota.

* * *

[Miniatura: _Bubblegum Blitz hablando con un periodista de campo, con las manos gesticulando, con los ojos grandes y brillantes._]

bubblegum Blitz divaga sobre deku (compilación)  
55,174 vistas

Ver los 79 Comentarios

**yonch – hace 2 semanas  
**lol puedes ver los corazones en los ojos del niño cuando mira a deku, su crush es tan obvio

**iochilan – hace 3 semanas  
**para ser honesto, puedes culpar a Bubblegum Blitz…? Yo también divagaría en televisión nacional si me preguntaran de Deku  
10 likes

* * *

[Imagen: _All Might sentado en el centro del sofá, Asui y Hagakure en cada lado. Jirou y Yaoyorozu aplastadas en un sillón individual, Yaoyorozu en el regazo de Jirou, y Ashido está sentada en una almohada a sus pies. Un tablero de monopoly está en la mesa de café. Las bebidas de colores brillantes equilibradas alrededor del tablero. Algunas lucen peligrosamente cerca de caer del borde de la mesa._]

uravity  
68,939 likes

¡Noche de juegos en cada de All Might! Jirou, Momo Ashido han formado una alianza contra nosotros – iremos la bancarota pronto! （／_＼）#nochedejuegos #allmight

Ver los 3,499 comentarios

composeregg: noche de chicas noche de chicas noche de chicas

plantazar: omg pinky se ve tan bien [heart eyes]

violetanimatron: CREATI MORIRÍA POR TI

* * *

Celebran el lanzamiento del libro en la casa de campo de Toshinori.

Habrá otras fiestas dentro de una semana—una fiesta oficial en l ciudad con gentes editoriales y periodistas y decenas de héroes profesionales que acuden en más para celebrar a su símbolo retirado. Allí, estarán bajo un foco de atención, vestidos impecablemente con sonrisas diplomáticas. Midoriya lo espera con ansias. Toshinori está nervioso, pero Midoriya ha vuelto a mirar sus discursos a lo largo de los años docenas de veces. Él es natural.

Pero aquí, no hay presión. No hay ojos extraños. Hay comida cuestionable y un constante pausa-y-reproducción de música mientras Kaminari y Jirou pelean por el cable auxiliar. No hay código de vestimenta. Midoriya piensa que, bajo su sudadera con capucha, Shinsou podría estar usando pijama.

Brindan por Toshinori, y él tartamudea un agradecimiento, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a la alabanza, como si no hubiera sido celebrado como el Símbolo de la Paz durante décadas.

Algún tiempo después, Toshinori se excusa y da al patio trasero a tomar un poco de aire. Midoriya lo encuentra varios metros lejos, acuclillado junto los manzanos recen plantados. Está mirando un manzano que apenas llega a su rodilla.

—Hace frío –dice Midoriya.

Se sienta al lado de Toshinori, metiendo las piernas debajo de él. La tierra húmeda muerde su piel a través de sus jeans.

Toshinori tararea.

—Es agradable aquí afuera.

Midoriya se inclina y envuelve una bufanda alrededor del cuello de Toshinori. Toshinori le devuelve la mirada hasta que Midoriya suspira, toma la segunda bufanda que agarró del perchero por esta razón exacta y la asegura alrededor su cuello.

Toshinori traza la longitud de una rama. Las hojas cerosas tiemblan bajo su mano, y parece tan pequeña, la rama no es más gruesa que uno de los delgados dedos de Toshinori—parece imposible que algo tan delicado pueda crecer en un impotente árbol y dar una fruta pesada.

—Lo siento –suelta Midoriya.

Toshinori parpadea hacia él.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por—por no venir a verte cuando me lesione. Por no darme cuenta de cómo la jubilación podría estar realmente afectándote. Y no hacer lo suficiente. Y—

—Mi chico –dice Toshinori, y hay una vena de algo innombrable cortando bajo sus palabras—algo parecido al arrepentimiento y muy parecido a la nostalgia. Sin embargo, no parece molesto. Suena casi—viejo. —No puedes hacerte esto a ti mismo.

—Pero—

—Eres un sucesor –dice Toshinori. —Eres el nuevo símbolo, y esa es una gran responsabilidad, pero no puedes cumplir con estándares imposibles como ese. Te quebraras. Créeme. No puedes hacer todo, ser todo, incluso si das todo lo que tienes y algo más.

Midoriya suena más joven cuando habla, más como de quince que de veinticinco.

—Quiero salvarlos a todos.

Toshinori suelta el manzano. Se balancea en la brisa del campo.

Toshinori no le dice a Midoriya que es imposible salvar a todos. Ambos lo saben. Íntimamente.

—No tienes que vigilar a todos cada minuto del día par salvarlos –y entonces, dejando de fingir, Toshinori levanta los ojos oscuros y dice: —Soy un adulto, Izuku. No tienes que cuidarme como un bebe. Puedes ayudarme, puedes hacerme compañía, pero no puedes sostener mi mano. No necesito que me salves. No así.

—Tú eres importante para mí. Eres como—eres familia. Quiero asegurarme—

—Lo haces –dice Toshinori. Hace un gesto hacia la casa en el interior, rodeada de flores recién planteadas, la luz de la cocina se derrama sobre el jardín. Risas se elevan en el aire. Alguien está molestando a Kaminari; solo pueden escuchar su balbuceada discusión sobre la música. —Estoy bien. De verdad. Me está yendo mejor de lo que estaba, y me has ayudado a llegar a ese mejor lugar, pero—no puedo estar bien si tú estás cayendo.

Midoriya se queda callado. Toshinori se ríe y rompe el silencio: —Aunque sé que no puedo esperar demasiado de mi ocupado estudiante el Sr. Gran Héroe.

Midoriya se sonroja.

— ¡Tú de toda la gente no puede llamarme así!

Toshinori se ríe de nuevo, un sonido brillante que sale de su boca, y lenta el vaso de papel apoyado contra el árbol.

Midoriya lo mira de reojo.

— ¿Eso es jugo?

—Sí –dice Toshinori demasiado rápido.

—Se supone que no debes bebes alcohol –dice Midoriya, sin ser engañado por un segundo.

—He decidido que ya no voy a definirme por lo que no puedo hacer –dice Toshinori imperiosamente, y luego arroja sangre sobre los zapatos de Midoriya.

* * *

Clase 3-A Vines (Edición Preparatoria)  
853,949 vistas

Ver los 2,249 comentarios

**obsessedfangirl5143 – hace 2 años**

sé que hablo demasiado sobre vender mi alma para retroceder en el tiempo y formar parte de esta clase pero si me despertara a las 2am por adolescentes entusiasmados con cafeína haciendo el tenedor en el triturador de basura, caminaría al trafico  
530 likes  
Ocultar respuestas^

**sophiegaladheon – hace 2 años**

3:04 tala cara de tailman cuando ve a pinky y charge bolt es la cara de un hombre roto

**starknightgirl – hace 1 año**

2:49 recuerdo haber visto este vine hace años, no me había dado cuenta de que los niños tontos en él crecieron para ser HÉROES PROFESIONALES REALES  
300 likes

**mithrilroses – hace 1 años**

todas las tomas de copycat golpeándose la cara podrían tener su propia compilación en este momento

**rikugou – hace 1 año**

desearía que recrearan algunos de estos ahora  
210 likes  
Ocultar respuestas ^

**cademon1 – hace 6 meses**

¿No se acerca su 10mo aniversario pronto? Deberían rehacer estos

**ssjggoku – hace 8 meses**

de dónde sacaron esos morphsuits infables?  
Ocultar respuestas ^

**mountliang – hace 8 meses  
**creati probablemente los hizo

**skytouchie – hace 7 meses  
**la verdadera pregunt es por qué deku y detonation pelean mientras lo usan

**nesloga – hace 4 meses  
**seguridad primero

* * *

im-an-indoor-person ha reblogueado desde boshberry

[Imagen q: _Deku mirando algo fuera de la pantalla, con las cejas arqueadas, con la boca en una línea dura. Columnas de humo se elevaron detrás de él, oscureciendo a los civiles que huían._]

[Imagen 2: _Festival deportivo de primer año. Deku se disparó fuera del camino de un furioso Bakugou con la desesperación de un hombre lanzándose fuera del camino de las balas._]

[Imagen 3: _Deku sonriendo como un tiburón—aplico, dentudo y hambriento. A pesar de la sangrienta herida en su sien y el hollín oscureciendo su traje, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo._]

[Imagen 4: _Deku, de dieciséis años, mirando a un lado, a la lente del teléfono de alguien con un terror creciente. Parecía un hombre al que le acababan de entregar una fecha de ejecución. Escritas en la pizarra en el fondo estaban las palabras: Examen Sorpresa._]

[Imagen 5: _Deku estaba sonriendo alegremente, en frente a una multitud de estudiantes. Algunos de los niños tenían sus ropas sucias de lágrimas, con la ropa rota, pero miraban a Deku, aturdidos con la fuerza de su alivio._]

[Imagen 6: _Deku en la HeroCon, mirando hacia un puesto lleno de figuras de All Might, todavía en sus cajas. Tenía el ceño fruncido, con los hombros encorvados. El vendedor se tambaleó al otro lado de la mesa, sin saber qué hacer con él héroe número uno atrapado en su puesto, agonizando por algo tan simple como elegir qué comprar._]

bishberry:

Deku cuando vidas están en peligro vs Deku cuando enfrenta inconveniencias cotidianas

.

sleepydekus:

quieres decir: deku cuando alguien más está siendo amenazado vs deku cuando está amenazado emocionalmente

199,949 notas  
Etiquetas: #etiquétate a ti mismo soy el segundo cuando encuentro una cucaracha en mi habitación

* * *

Comen tostadas sobre el fregadero a la mañana siguiente. Los pocos desafortunados que tiene que ir al trabajo temprano corren, intentan despertarse y prepararse. Todos los demás están tumbados alrededor de la sala de estar, con las mantas sobre la cabeza para bloquear la luz débil del sol.

Midoriya tiene un turno temprano en la mañana. Está medio vestido, con los guantes largos metido en su cinturón de utilidades para no derramarles café. Tiene la boca entumecida—ni siquiera puede saborear la amargura del café recién hecho y sin azúcar que está tomando.

A pesar de que el sol apenas ha salido, Toshinori ya está bullicioso alrededor de la cocina. Su bata es esponjosa, de un azul profundo y lo suficientemente larga para alcanzar sus tobillos, a pesar de su altura impotente.

Midoriya intenta agarrar la tostada tan pronto como se cocina, pero Toshinori aleja sus manos. Extiende mermelada en la rebanad antes de dársela.

—Como pan tostado simple todo el tiempo cuando llego tarde –dice Midoriya.

—Untar mantequilla lleva dos segundos –regaña Toshinori, y vuelve a cargar la tostadora con pan.

Jirou pasa velozmente por el mostrador del desayuno, su cabello en nudos. Toshinori sostiene una tostada con mantequilla mientras ella corre, la toma y la mete en su boca sin pestañear. Su agradecimiento es entregado con un chorro de migas.

Midoriya mira alrededor de la cocina mientras mastica.

— ¿Vas a volver a hornear? Ahora que has terminado tu libro, quiero decir.

—Tal vez –dice Toshinori.

Iida entra en la cocina, entrecerrando los ojos contra la suave luz que entra por la ventana, todavía con la ropa de ayer. Toshinori encuentra las gafas de Iida detrás del fregadero y se las pasa.

—Desayuno también –dice Toshinori, y pone tostadas en las manos de Iida.

Iida no parece capaz de hablar en este momento. Asiente con la cabeza y casi le da un mordisco a sus anteojos antes de reconsiderarlo en el último momento y hacerlo con la tostada.

—Ve a lavarte la cara –siguiere Toshinori, Iida asiente de nuevo y desaparece en el baño.

Midoriya termina su porción y unta de mantequilla una segunda pieza. Toshinori se frita l parte posterior de su cuello, deslizando los dedos por su trenza.

—No creo que sea bueno en eso –admite Toshinori.

— ¿Qué? –Midoriya inhala su tostada y se corta, escupiendo. Bebe agua directamente del grifo para aclararse la garganta. —No digas eso. Eres un gran cocinero. Nos encanta comer tu comida.

—No tienes que— –dice Toshinori.

— ¿Te hace feliz? –Midoriya interrumpe. —Hornear. ¿Te hace feliz?

Toshinori considera esto.

—Sí –dice finalmente. —Sí, lo hace.

Midoriya asiente.

—Bien. Ahí lo tienes.

—Tienes mermelada en el pelo –dice Toshinori.

La mano de Midoriya vuela hasta su flequillo. Su cabello se siente duro bajo sus dedos, mechones pegados con mermelada.

— ¿Cómo lo hice? ¡Esto es por qué como tostadas simples cuando tengo prisa!

Midoriya se mete el resto de la tostada en la boca y se quita las migajas de los dedos con un paño de cocina, en lugar de limpiarse en sí mismo y arriesgarse a tener que completar una patrulla publica mientras tiene mermelada de naranja untada.

Rodea a Toshinori y se dirige al baño, donde Iida y Jirou desaparecieron. Se escucha el zumbido del secador de pelo y las gárgaras de un enjuague bucal.

Midoriya se detiene en la puerta.

—Toshinori –dice Midoriya —, los niños en el pueblo pronto organizaran una asamblea de héroes. Tanako me invitó—a nosotros, hace años. Deberíamos ir.

Toshinori sonríe. El sol de la mañana ilumina su cabello, lavado y trenzado y más vivo de lo que ha estado en meses.

—Me gustaría eso –dice Toshinori. —Quizás pueda hornear cupcakes. ¿Crees que les gustarían? Tal vez preferirían otra cosa.

—Les encantaran los cupcakes –dice Midoriya. —Todo el mundo ama tus cupcakes. Créeme.

Midoriya le sonríe a Toshinori, y luego se mete en el baño para tratar de luchar con Iida y Jirou por algo de espacio en el lavabo.

* * *

[Imagen: _Casi veinte personas están reunidas en la sala de Toshinori. La comida se derrama sobre la mesa, y todos viendo a los otros en lugar de la cámara, sonriendo y hablando. Toshinori está en el medio de la habitación. Su cabeza está agachada, ocultando su brillante sonrisa, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas._]

uaclass1a  
71,393 likes

¡Lanzamiento no oficial del libro de All Might! ¡Gracias a todos por venir! (Si miras de cerca, puedes ver a Jirou lanzarse sobre Kaminari para robar el cable auxiliar). (Si miras aún más de cerca, puedes ver huellas de lágrimas en la cara de Deku).

Ver los 4,697 comentarios

rippedredriot: Felicidades, AM!

earphonejacked: si alguien pregunta qué le pasó a Kaminari – solo sepan que se lo merecía

pinkalienqueen: felicidades, profe! lo siento, tuve que trabajar y me perdí la fiesta :(

aoyprincecharming: Félicitations ˚✧₊⁎( ˘∇˘ )⁎⁺˳✧༚

no1smallmight: Felicidades, Toshinori. Te lo mereces.

* * *

Capítulo 12: El Sol Naciente

Conocí a Midoriya Izuku un Martes.  
Era más pequeño que un chico de catorce años. Su cabello esponjoso como un plumero, y su rostro estaba rojo de emoción. En ese momento, confundí el brillo de sus ojos con la adoración hacia los héroes.  
Preguntó si podría ser un héroe. Le dije que no.  
Pero Midoriya Izuku no puede ser detenido solo con palabras. Me demostró que estaba equivocado—ese día, y en los meses que siguieron, y en todos los años que han pasado desde entonces.  
Ahora que me doy cuenta de que la luz en sus ojos no era tan simple como adoración hacia los héroes. Lo que vislumbre ese día fue el comienzo del Héroe Numero Uno Deku—sus agallas, su determinación y su ardiente deseo de salvar a otros, tratando de salir del cuerpo demasiado pequeño de un estudiante de secundaria.  
Lo que vi ese día fue la marca de un verdadero héroe.

—_All Might: El Precio y Principio de la Paz_, página 137

* * *

[1] gran energía de papi lol

[2] _**My Brother, My Brother and Me**_ es un podcast seminal de consejos de comedia distribuido por la red Maxium Fun y presentado por los hermanos Justin, Travis y Gryffin McElroy. Los episodios regulares muestran a los hermanos brindando respuestas cómicas a preguntas enviadas por oyentes o encontradas en Yahooo! Answers.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** No quiero sugerir que los problema de salud mental son fáciles de lidiar, y que la depresión es algo con lo que he headcanonizado que Toshinori ha lidiado durante años (y continuara luchando), y no se nos da la descripción completa de su recuperación en este fic—pero a veces se necesita ayuda de las personas a su alrededor para salir de una crisis depresiva.

También tengo una etiqueta en mi Tumblr para estas publicaciones sobre este universo.

¡Gracias por leer!

**Notas del traductor: **En el capítulo de hoy: odio el formato de FF que me borra cosas— ¡No bromeo! Si quieren leerlo mejor pueden pasar a Ao3 (mi cuenta está bajo el mismo nombre al igual que la historia).

Bueno, gracias por leer.


End file.
